


My Little Badger

by thebadgerclan



Series: The Badger and The Serpent [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Dolores Umbridge Being an Asshole, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Marriage Proposal, Minor Injuries, Morning Cuddles, Protective Severus Snape, Reader is of age, Tags May Change, Teacher-Student Relationship, reader is a hufflepuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadgerclan/pseuds/thebadgerclan
Summary: Y/N L/N is a 7th year Hufflepuff who seems to have fallen in love with none other than Professor Snape.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader
Series: The Badger and The Serpent [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725352
Comments: 12
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So in this first chapter, every paragraph except the first and last is a snippet on Y/N's years at Hogwarts, specifically showing her interactions with Snape

It wasn’t the first time this had happened. Once again, you’d zoned out in your Potions lecture. You couldn’t help it, staring at Professor Snape like that. Over your 7 years at Hogwarts, you’d grown fond, very fond, of the dark, brooding potions master. You couldn’t put a finger on what drew you to him, but here you were nonetheless. 

~You were roaming the corridors, well after curfew. A couple of fifth years had told you about a secret doorway that opened at exactly 1 AM on the last Tuesday of the month. You, being a gullible first year, believed them. You were nearly where the door should be, when you heard a voice. “Miss L/N, what on earth is a Hufflepuff such as yourself doing all the way in the dungeons, at one o’clock in the morning?” It was Snape. Unable to come up with a lie, you spilled, telling him about the door. “Well, Miss L/N, I’ll let you off with a warning, this time, and only this time. Do you understand me?” “Yes sir.” “Off to bed with you.”

You were one of the brightest students in your year, and now that you were in your second year, you could go out for the quidditch team. Miraculously, you’d scored the position of Chaser, and were now busier than ever. This all boiled over the day you were late to class. You’d hoped to slip into the dungeon unnoticed, but this did not happen. “Miss L/N,” Snape said, without looking up from his papers. “I wasn’t aware that members of the quidditch team were permitted to enter my classroom late!” You flushed. “I-I’m sorry professor, I couldn’t find my q-quill, and everything in my dorm was a mess and-” “Enough! Ten points from Hufflepuff.” You were shocked. Being late to Snape’s class would surely be a week’s detention for anyone else.

Third year. Quidditch was going splendidly, today was the match against Slytherin. ~Maybe Snape’ll be there~ you caught yourself thinking that morning. ~Of course he’ll be there, you idiot, he’s their Head of House.~ Finishing your toast, you grabbed your broom and headed down to the pitch.  
***  
The game went amazing. Hufflepuff won 180-120, Professor Sprout was so pleased. As you left with your teammates, you saw him. Professor Snape was waiting for someone. “Y/N,” he said as you passed him. “You played well today.” “Thank you professor.” Why was he waiting for you?

As you entered your fourth year, classes started getting harder. O.W.Ls were next year, and all the teachers seemed hell bent on making sure you passed. Snape was no exception. But the material was too much. As much as you studied with one of your dorm-mates, Molly, you still couldn’t get it. One day during lunch, you broke. You were quizzing yourself on the ingredients for a Draught of Living Death, and you just couldn’t remember. You started crying. “Y/N?” Oh great. This was exactly what you needed. “What’s the matter?” You wiped your eyes and looked up at him. “I’m sorry professor, I’m trying to study, and I guess it’s too much?” He sat down beside you. “Y/N, I can help you. How about I give you private lessons, say, Wednesdays at 7?” “That would be amazing, thank you professor.”

Finally. After what felt like years, your O.W.L results were in. As you opened the parchment, you gasped. ~Potions: O~ “I did it!” Little did you know, Snape was right behind you. “Well done Y/N,” he said before leaving. You smiled, and not just because of your results.

Well, now you’d done it. You’d dropped a jar of unicorn hair, the rarest potion ingredient. Snape would have your head for this. “What is going on here?” Unfortunately, you were the only one there, nobody else to blame. “I’m so sorry Professor, I tripped and dropped the jar. I have no excuse.” Snape sighed. “Two nights detention and fifty points from Hufflepuff,” he said before leaving. ~Alright,~ you thought. ~He’s definitely going easy on me but why?~~

“Now, I want 12 inches of parchment on the uses of moonstone for Thursday,” Snape said, closing his book. ~Damn~ you thought. ~I’m in love with Professor Snape.~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So "Molly" (Y/N's best friend) is 100% based off my IRL best friend Molly because she's the best <3

Days passed while you processed this information. In love with a teacher? Merlin, what would your parents say? You went to your lessons, barely taking in any information. “Y/N dear,” Professor McGonagall approached you one day. “Is everything alright? Your work is suffering a bit, that’s not like you.” Fabulous. Now other teachers were noticing. “I’m fine Professor, just something personal.” “Alright dear, but please don’t hesitate if there’s anything I can do.”

Today was the day. The biggest potions exam of the year. This would qualify you for the N.E.W.T study group. You were so busy studying, you managed to forget about Snape until after the exam. You and your best friend Molly were sitting in the Great Hall swapping sweets from Honeydukes. “Y/N, something’s off with you,” she said after popping the head of a Chocolate Frog in her mouth. “I can tell. What’s up, you know you can’t hide anything from me.”

So you told her. About how you’d fallen in love with none other than Severus Snape. “Damn Y/N,” she said. “What are you gonna do?” “Yeah, that’s the problem. I can’t exactly walk up to him and say ‘Hello Professor, I’m madly in love with you’ now can I?” Molly laughed. “Well, no, but you are 17, right? So you’re of age if anything happens.” “Yeah,” you reply. “But nothing will happen. Nothing ~can~ happen.” She just smiled at you. “Alright, if you say so. Have a little faith Y/N,” and she left the Great Hall, with half of your chocolate. 

***

“Today,” Snape began. “We will be discussing the results of your exams. Now, not all of you will be admitted to my N.E.W.T group, in fact very few of you will.” He then proceeded to list those who obtained passing grades. “Molly Barnes and Y/N L/N, twenty points to Hufflepuff for being the top two grades in the class. Congratulations.” You looked at Molly. A ‘congratulations’ from Snape meant a lot. Once class was over and people stood to leave, he spoke again. “Miss L/N, see me after class.” Your stomach dropped. Molly shot you a smile. Did she know something you didn’t? After the rest of the class had left, you walked to Snape’s desk. “Now,” he said. “Miss L/N, let’s get straight to the point, shall we? I know you’ve developed feelings for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad at slow burn XD


	3. Chapter 3

Oh no. How did he know? Were you that obvious about it? A million thoughts filled your head, how the hell were you going to get out of this? “P-Professor, I-” Snape raised his hand, silencing you. “Please, Y/N.” He stood and walked over to you. “You don’t need to explain yourself.” This was it, you were going to be expelled for sure. Snape places his hand on your arm. “Because I feel the same.”

“W-what?” He smiled at you, gently rubbing your arm. “Yes Y/N, I’ve developed feelings for you as well.” Of all the ways this could have gone, you certainly didn’t expect this. “I know, this is all very strange,” he said. “But I think we can make something work, if you’d like.” He still had his hand on your arm, and you found yourself leaning into his touch. “What exactly are you suggesting, Professor?” “Y/N, please, I think you can call me Severus. And I’m suggesting, only if you want to, perhaps being in a relationship with me?” 

You had no words. This is all you’d wanted for months, and now that it was real, you were speechless. “I understand this is a lot to think about, he whispered, almost to himself. “Severus,” you tested out his name. “I think this is something I want, but I need to think about this.” “I understand. Please don’t feel as if this is something you have to do. If you don’t want this, nothing will change in terms of class.” You sigh in relief. That was something you were a little worried about. “I won’t keep you any longer, I know you have a great deal to think over.” 

***

“Oh my god he ~what~?!” As soon as you’d returned to your dorm, Molly knew something was up. Only after annoying you for 20 minutes did you tell her what happened. “I know! But I don’t know what to do!” Molly flopped onto your bed, nearly crushing your Transfiguration essay. “Isn’t it obvious, do it! Y/N, he wants you too, he said so!” “Well yeah, but I feel like we’d hardly see each other, I’m kinda scared.” As Molly was about to say something, your owl flew in with a note. “Thanks Orion,” you scratch his head before taking the parchment. Unfolding it, you read, ~Dear Y/N, if you would like, come to my study at 8 o’clock tonight. I feel we have a great deal to discuss. Hope to see you then, Severus.~ Molly screamed again.


	4. Chapter 4

8 o’clock rolled around as you made your way to the dungeons. It was well before curfew, yet you still felt nervous. You knocked on the door. “Come in.” Inside, there was a fire crackling in the fireplace, in front of which sat a small couch. The walls were lined with bookshelves, and Severus’ desk was in the corner. He was seated at it, and seemed to be grading papers. “Hi,” you said shyly. “Y/N, please have a seat, make yourself comfortable. Tea?” “Please, thank you.” 

As he made you your tea, you sat. Nerves filled your entire body, you were trembling. “Don’t be nervous darling,” he said as he sat next to you. “I’m a little nervous too. The pair of you sat for a moment before he spoke again. “I need you to know that I don’t want this to be purely, ah, physical. I need you to know that I would ~never~ use you, not for anything. I want this to be real” “I want that too,” you replied, before you could stop yourself. 

“But how would we do this?” Severus thought for a moment. “Well, that may be difficult. But I think we could make it work. I’ve noticed that we both have a few free periods that you are more than welcome to spend here. If you’d like, I could arrange for times throughout the week where we could meet. You could even spend a few nights with me, if that’s something you’d want.” You hadn’t noticed, but you’d been inching closer to him as he spoke. 

“Do you share a dorm with anyone?” “Only my best friend Molly, and I sort of already mentioned this to her. But she wouldn’t tell anyone, I trust her with my life. She’d be willing to cover for me if I spent a few nights with you.” Tea long forgotten, Severus wrapped an arm around your shoulders. You nestled into his side. “So this is happening?” He smiled. “Yes, I think it is.”

***

What felt like hours passed before either of you spoke. “My little badger,” he whispered. “What?” “You’re my little badger.” You sat up a bit to face him. “You’re so beautiful,” Severus says, resting a hand on your cheek. You’re not sure who initiates it, or if anyone did. But soon you’re leaning into him, and your lips meet his. His arms wrap around your waist, pulling you to him. He holds you for a long while before letting go, his forehead resting on yours. “I love you,” you whisper. “And I you.”


	5. Chapter 5

Everything was moving so fast. A few days ago, you weren’t even considering a relationship, today you were dating your professor. If any of your friends back home knew, Merlin, ~that~ would be fun to explain. All things considered, these had been the best few days of your life. You’d just left Astronomy and were heading down to the dungeons for your first free period. To say you were excited was an understatement. Every morning when you woke, there was a new note on your bedside table. ~Y/N, your beauty outshines every star, Y/N, I cannot wait to hold you in my arms again.~ 

“Come in,” he said as you knocked on the door. “Hello my little badger.” Severus came to greet you with a kiss on your forehead. “Hi,” you said, setting your bag down. You sat down and pulled out your Transfiguration essay, beginning to write. Severus sat down next to you, draping an arm across the back of the couch. “I was wondering,” he said after a while. “If you’d like to spend the night with me? It’s Saturday tomorrow, no reason to be up early.” “I’d love that, when should I come down?”

“Before curfew, we can’t have you getting detention, now can we?” You laughed. “Now what have we here?” Severus asked, indicating your essay. “Oh, we’re just learning how to turn inanimate objects into animals, nothing too difficult.” He looked at the paper, resting his head on your shoulder. “What class do you have next, love?” You giggled. “Oh, only the most ~boring~ class in the world. Potions.” Severus replied, “Oh? What makes it so boring my dear?” “Well, it’s mostly the teacher, don’t even get me started on him.” You were laughing in earnest now. He leaned to kiss you, and you smiled against his lips. After a while, you began packing your bag. “Don’t want to be late, wouldn’t want to get detention, now would I?” Severus laughed. “No you would not, little badger, no you would not.”

***

True to his word, Severus treated you no differently in class. It was interesting, one moment seeing Professor Snape, seemingly cold and brooding, and the next moment seeing Severus, a warm and loving man. That night after dinner, you ran back to your dorm. “So, if anyone asks where I am, you say….?” “You’re in the hospital wing with food poisoning. Y/N, if this keeps up, we’ll need a better excuse,” Molly says while you change. Pulling on your robe, you give yourself a once-over in the mirror. “You look fine, just go!”

You entered Severus’ study without knocking,as he’d asked you to. For the first time in a while, you went into this room nervous. He was sitting on the couch, clad in a black dressing gown, reading by the firelight. “Well do come in darling,” he said, marking his place and walking over to you. You smiled as he pulled you into his embrace, your nervousness temporarily forgotten. “How was your day?” You spent hours aimlessly talking, sharing stories, eating little cakes he’d gotten for you. Eventually, it grew late. “Well my dear,” Severus said. “I think it’s time we retire hmm?” You flushed. “I think it is.” 

Severus took your hand and led you down a corridor which led to his quarters. As you entered, the fireplace lit by itself, warming the room. But you were still shaking. “Y/N?” Severus asked once he’d noticed. “Darling are you alright?” You swallowed. “I guess I’m a little nervous?” “My love, you have nothing to be nervous about.” He bent to kiss you. “I’m -- nevermind it’s stupid.” Severus turned to face you again. “Nothing you say is stupid my dear.” 

“I’m just afraid you won’t…. Like why you see,” you said in one breath. Severus chuckled. “My little badger, you have nothing to be afraid of. You’re perfect.” You knew you just had to rip off the band-aid. Before you lost your nerve, you untied the sash of your robe and dropped it off your shoulders. For a moment, neither of you spoke. “Sweetheart,” Severus whispered, walking over to you. “My love, you are simply ~gorgeous~.” You blushed as he pulled you to him. He soon turned down the bed and invited you to lay next to him. “Y/N, we won’t do anything you don’t want to.” You smiled and kissed him. Once you both had laid down, you spoke. “Severus?” “Hmm?” “Would you mind---could you--” Severus smiled. He knew you were nervous, and truth be told, he was too. “Could you hold me?” Merlin, his heart ~melted~ for you. “Of course, angel.” As you rested your head on his chest, his arms came to wrap protectively around your waist. Sleepily, you whispered, “I love you Sev.” He kissed your hair. “I love you more, badger.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter, we see Umbridge and her barbaric punishments and Severus being a concerned boyfriend.

This, Severus decided, was heaven. Waking up with a beautiful woman, ~his~ beautiful woman in his arms. And a whole day ahead of them filled with nothing. You stirred in your sleep, cuddling closer to him. Severus moved your hair from your face, admiring your sleeping features. “So beautiful,” he whispered. 

***

Throughout the day, you divised a sort of schedule. Every free period you had, whether it lined up with Severus’ or not, would be spent in his study. “You’re always welcome here,” he kissed you. You would come down three nights a week to spend the night with him, usually leaving before everyone else woke. It broke your heart, leaving him in the early hours of the morning, but you knew it had to be this way. “Don’t cry my darling,” he comforted one day. “Soon we’ll be able to be together all the time, I promise you.”

***

Weeks passed in this fashion, and nobody suspected a thing. Sure, you’d had to Obliviate Filch and Mrs. Norris a few times, but other than that things were seamless. Tonight you were going to spend the night with Severus, and that was the only thing getting you through the day. Just as you were going back to your dorm to change, you heard a “Hem hem,” behind you. ~Fuck, this is just great~ you thought. “Miss L/N?” Professor Umbridge had followed you from the Great Hall. “I was grading essays this evening and I couldn’t find yours?” 

Damn it. Of all the teachers to forget to hand something in to. “I’m so sorry Professor, I have it here-” “Oh no no no dear, late assignments in my class will ~not ~ be tolerated! Detention!” Shit. “Professor I actually ha--” “No excuses! Gather your things and get to my office at once!” This wasn’t good. Severus would worry. As soon as you got to your dorm, you wrote a note to Severus and gave it to Orion. When you arrived at Umbridge’s office, she gave you a quill. “Now, I want you to write ‘I will not turn in work late’ 300 times.” “Professor?” “Hm?” “You didn’t give me any ink.” She smiled. “Oh I know dear.”

***

You were late, an hour late. You were never late. This caused Severus immense worry. Were you safe? Were you sick? He heard a pecking at his door. Opening it, your owl Orion swooped in, with a note. Severus took it and read, “~Sev, detention with Umbridge, be a little late tonight. Sorry, love you, -Y/N~”. “Damn it all!” he yelled, startling Orion. “Sorry, thank you.” He scratched the owl’s neck before he flew away. Now all he could do was wait for you. He tried reading, but he couldn’t focus. He tried making some tea, but his stomach had soured. So he resorted to pacing. Yes, that would pass some time. Severus paced for what felt like hours, waiting for his little badger.


	7. Chapter 7

Your hand throbbed. You couldn’t bear to move it. Blood soaked your shirt where you had your hand clutched to your chest. Tears streamed down your face as you made your way to the dungeons. You knew Severus would take care of you. You’d never been sick or hurt while with him, but you knew he’d help. Finally, you were at his door. As soon as you reached it, all the energy drained from your body. You knocked.

***

Severus practically flew to open the door, and the sight that met him made him sick. You, his perfect angel, sobbing, and, was that blood on your shirt? “Y/N, love, what happened, who did this to you?” You only cried more. Severus led you to the couch, pulling you onto his lap. He looked at your hand, “I will not turn work in late” was carved into your skin. The wounds were deep. “Accio bandage,” Severus muttered while smoothing your hair, trying to comfort you. “It was U-Umbridge. I forgot to t-turn in an essay,and she did this.” 

His blood boiled. She would pay, the bitch would pay. “Y/N, I can give you something for the pain, but I want to take you to Dumbledore, show him what she’s done.” You sniffled. “Could you hold me for a while?” Severus wrapped your hand. “Of course darling.”

***

Once you’d calmed down a bit, Severus walked you to Dumbledore’s office. He wanted so badly to wrap an arm around you, but he knew he couldn’t, not now. After whispering the password, the moving stone stairs revealed themselves, and you stepped on. While you were alone with him for a moment, Severus spoke. “I’m going to be right here the whole time.” When you reached the top, Severus knocked on the door. “Come in!” 

“I’m terribly sorry to bother you this late Headmaster, but this requires your immediate attention.” Dumbledore looked up from his desk and saw you, blood on your hand and clothes. “Merlin’s beard, what happened?” He walked from his desk to you, taking your hand in his. “I was going down to my dorm after dinner when Professor Umbridge stopped me,” you explained. “She said she didn’t have an essay. I’d forgotten to turn it in. I was about to give it to her but she gave me detention instead. She made me write ‘I will not turn in work late’ 300 times, b-but this quill she made me use had no ink. It cut into my skin and used my blood.” Severus placed a hand on your shoulder as you began to cry once more.

“Miss L/N came to me, she knew I would have something to help with the pain and scarring. But I wanted you to see it first.” You gently unwrapped the bandages from your hand, revealing the deep wounds. “Good lord,” Dumbledore whispered. “Fawkes, fetch Dolores. This ends now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft Severus is my drug <3 Also Umbridge got what she deserved XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a but shorter, and I'm currently writing ahead, soft caring Severus ahead!

After a few moments, the phoenix soared back into the room followed by a fuming Unbridge. “Headmaster, what on earth is the meaning of this?” “Well Dolores,” Dumbledore said, seemingly unfazed. “Professor Snape brought Miss L/N to me. She’s told me of the detention that she had with you this evening. Would you care to describe it to me?”

“Why, of course Headmaster, Miss L/N,” she said your name with hatred. “Was late to hand in an assignment, so I gave her a detention.” “And what exactly was she doing?” “Writing lines, sir.” “In her own blood?” Dumbledore was shouting now. He was not an easily angered man. “Headmaster, how will the children learn if we do not teach them?” He walked over to her. “Not in this manner! We never harm our students, I’d have thought you’d know that! Pack your things and get out of my school!” 

“Severus,” Dumbledore said. “Go and give Y/N something for the scars and see her back to her dormitory.” “Of course, sir.” He led you from the office and walked you back to the dungeons. Once there, Severus disappeared into his classroom for a moment before rejoining you. “This may sting a bit,” he told you. “But they’ll be gone by morning.” He put a small amount of paste on a fresh bandage and pressed it to your hand. You hissed in pain. “I’m sorry love, I know. I’ll get you something to wear.” 

Severus returned after a moment with a large shirt. “It’ll be big,” he laughed. You went into the small bathroom to change. The shirt was…… large. The sleeves came to your elbows, and the hem fell to your mid-thighs. As you re-entered Severus’ bedroom, you saw him sitting on the edge of his bed. “Come here love,” he says as you walk over to him. “How’s your hand?” “Better, thank you for everything Sev.” He lays back with you on his chest. “I’ll always take care of you badger. I promise.”

“I love you Y/N, I love you more than anything.” You smiled. “I love you too Sev.” As you drifted off to sleep, wrapped in Severus’ arms, everything, if only for a moment, was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I speak for everyone when I saw: Fuck Dolores Umbridge


	9. Chapter 9

At last, the first term was over, Christmas break was here. You and your classmates could finally breathe, could finally relax. You were currently in your dorm with Molly, talking about plans for vacation. Her family was taking a trip to Hawaii, and to say you were jealous was a bit of an understatement. “You’ll be somewhere warm and sunny, and I’ll be up to my hips in snow!”

“I’ll bring you a coconut Y/N,” Molly laughed. Soon, Orion flew into your room with a letter tied to his leg. ~Y/N,~ it read. ~Meet me in my study, I want to ask you something. -Sev <3~ The dungeons were chilly, as they always were in the winter, but Severus’ study was warm, a fire blazing before you. He walked up behind you and wrapped a blanket around your shoulders. “I’ve missed you,” he whispered, kissing your neck. It had been over a week since you’d been able to spend the night together, exams took all of your time and energy, and it was all you could do to haul yourself from the common room to your bed at night.

“I was wondering,” Severus led you to his couch, pulling you into his arms. “If you’d like to spend Christmas break with me? I have a small cottage I spend the summers at.” You smiled. “I would love that Sev, I’d love that so much!” You kissed him deeply. He smiled and held you closer. “When would we leave?” You’d packed your things earlier today, waiting to go home tomorrow morning. “Tonight? Meet me at the edge of the Forbidden Forest in half an hour. I’ll be there.” 

***

“Take this to mom and dad,” you said as you gave Orion your letter. “I’ll be with Severus.” Pulling your scarf tighter around your face, you started your walk to the edge of the forest. The snow wasn’t that deep, but it was slippery, and you almost fell a few times. Just as you were arriving at the treeline, you stepped on a sheet of ice and fell. “Easy princess,” Severus caught you, seemingly out of nowhere. “Thanks love,” you stood up and kissed him. “What are you thinking about, badger?” You laughed. “Just how beautiful you look in the moonlight.”

Severus blushed. ‘Well it’s true,” you wrap your arms around his waist, leaning your head on his chest. “Thank you darling, shall we?” He picked up your trunk and grasped your arm. “Hold on tight,” he said, before Apparating. When your feet touched the ground, you felt sick. Is Apparating always like that? “I got you,” Severus supported your weight for a moment. “Here we are.”

His home was small, located in the countryside. As he opened the door, the fireplace lit itself as it had in his study. It appeared there was only one room, two walls were lined with bookshelves, a small kitchen and table were tucked in a corner, as was a bed in the other. “I know it’s not much, but it’s home.” You stepped further into the room. “Oh Severus, it’s so ~you~, I love it!” He smiled. You were ~perfect~. 

Severus prepared the two of you a meal of roasted potatoes and ham. After you’d eaten and cleaned up, he gathered you in his arms on the bed. You felt happier than you had in years in your lover’s arms. With the fire warming the room, and you wrapped in blankets and Severus’ arms, you slowly drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this chapter (probably badly written, you've been warned XD)  
> Merry Christmas to Severus ;D

Christmas morning dawned as you gently slipped out of Severus’ arms. When he searched the now empty bed for you in his sleep, you couldn’t help but let out a little “aww” Searching your trunk, you found what you were looking for. After you located the small bathroom, you changed into Severus’ “gift”. With exams going on, you hadn’t been able to get him anything, and you felt terrible. However, the day before Christmas break, you managed to sneak down to Hogsmeade to buy ~something~. And that something was a set of lingerie in Slytherin green.

After you’d changed, you perched yourself on the edge of the bed. Severus was so beautiful as he slept, you almost hated to wake him. You leaned to kiss him. “Sev, wake up.” He stirred, burrowing himself deeper into the blankets. “Merry Christmas love.” As he sat up, his eyes widened as he took in your appearance. “Y/N,” he said, breathless. “What is all this?” You laughed. “Your present, silly.” 

You moved closer to him, and he put his hands on your waist as he kissed you. You could feel his length against your thigh as he pulled you to him. “You’re perfect, what did I do to deserve you?” You simply smiled and kissed him. “I ask myself the same.” In an instant, Severus had flipped you onto your back. But he hesitated. “Is this alright Y/N?” “Yes Sev, yes. Please, take me.” Hearing your eagerness, he wasted no time attaching his lips to your neck and working his way down your body. 

Pulling the silk and lace from your body, you were immediately shy. “You’re so beautiful,” Severus whispered before nuzzling his nose to you. His breath fans over your center and you shiver. “Sev,” you practically beg. “Shhh badger, I’ve got you.” He presses several kisses to your thighs before licking a broad path up your core. He spends what felt like an eternity suckling your clit before you whimper his name again. “I know love, I know. I’m right here, let it go.”

And so you do, crying out, grasping at anything you can reach. Once you catch your breath, Severus is back, kissing you again with a passion you’d never felt before. “Are you ready?” “Yes Sev, please.” As he enters you, you cry out and wrap yourself around him. After a moment or so, he begins to move, setting a gentle yet brutal pace. “I love you Y/N,” he moans. “I love you so much, you’re so perfect, you’re my perfect girl.” You realize he’s crying, and you kiss his tears away. “I love you too Sev, oh!” You can’t help but scream as he shifts your hips. “Sev, I’m close,” you almost whisper, but he hears you. “Me too, let it go baby, I’m right behind you.”

***

You lay beneath the blankets on Severus’ chest. “You’re too good to me Y/N.” You smile and shake your head. “You deserve love Sev, more than I can give you.” He immediately grasped your hands in his. “No, no. You give me more than enough love, I’m the one who isn’t enough…..” “Please Severus,” you sit up. “I love you, you are more than enough, you’re perfect. You’re handsome, kind, strong, intelligent, and so more. Please believe me.” Tears spring into your eyes. Severus wipes them away, “I’m sorry badger, I never want to make you cry. I love you.” “I love you more Sev,” you relax back into his chest again. You yawn, exhausted from the morning’s activities. “Sleep my darling, we have nowhere to be.”


	11. Chapter 11

The next few months were heaven. Classes were going amazing, Hufflepuff won the Quidditch cup, and you were spending more and more time with Severus. The time eventually came for you to take your N.E.W.Ts. Today was your final exam at Hogwarts, and you were feeling a little sentimental. The past 7 years of your life had been spent in these castle walls, next you’d choose a career. You had an idea that you’d discussed with Dumbledore, but you were holding off on telling Severus, hoping to surprise him. 

You walked into the Great Hall and sat next to Molly. “You ready for this?” she asked you. “Ready as I’ll ever be,” you responded. Professor McGonagall snapped her fingers and parchment and quills appeared on your desks. “You have one hour,” she announced. “You may begin, and good luck!” 

***

After your exam, you could hardly keep your eyes open. You were fighting sleep with every step. Before you knew it, you were in the dungeons, on your way to Severus’ quarters. Once you arrived, you threw your bag into a corner and flopped yourself onto his bed. You pulled the covers over yourself and breathed in his scent, which relaxed you immensely. In a moment, you were fast asleep.

***

A few hours later, Severus returned to his quarters. After a whole day of attempting to teach the first years anything, all he wanted was to see you. He was about to write you a note when he heard soft snores from his bedroom. When he saw you curled up in his bed, he swore his heart swelled. He quickly changed and crawled beneath the covers with you. “My sweet little badger,” he whispered as he kissed your forehead. “Sev?” You shifted your way into his arms. “I’m here love. What are you doing here?” 

“I was really tired after my last exam, so I came here.” “Why not your dorm?” Why didn’t you go to your dorm? “I dunno,” you yawned. “I just like it here.” Severus grinned and kissed you again. “I like you here princess, sleep. I love you.” You snuggled closer. “Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love the idea of Severus going back to his room and seeing his girl all cozy <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since we've never seen a Hogwarts graduation, I had to make up what I thought one would be like. Enjoy!

Graduation! You and Molly were in your dorm, for the last time. Orion sat on your shoulder, while Pepper, Molly’s owl, sat on hers. “Can you believe that we’re finally graduating?” You looked at your bed, which next year would be someone else's. “No, it feels like it was yesterday that we were in here for the first time.” Taking one last look, you, Molly, and Orion headed to the Great Hall.

“Molly Barnes!” You cheered loudly as she walked up to Dumbledore. “Miss Barnes plans to continue her studies to become an Auror!” She shook his hand and returned to her seat. “And last, but most certainly not least, Y/N L/N!” You walked to the front to loud cheers. In the back, you could see Severus beaming up at you. “A bit of an unusual situation here. Miss L/N has been appointed our new Transfiguration teacher for next year after Professor McGonagall’s retirement!” You looked at Severus, he was clearly shocked, but overjoyed for you. 

“Miss L/N, may I have a word?” You left Molly for a moment to follow Severus. Once you were around a corner, he picked you up and kissed you. “I’m so proud of you my love. Transfiguration teacher? When were you going to tell me?” “Today,” you smile. Now that you were no longer a student, you didn’t have to hide your relationship. Neither of you doubted that some people would be very skeptical, an 18 year old girl with a 34 year old man, but neither of you cared. 

“Oh honey! We’re so proud of you!” Your mother was crying and your father was trying not to. “Thanks mom!” Severus walked up behind you. “Mr. and Mrs. L/N, Professor Snape, a pleasure,” he greeted. You were suddenly very nervous. Was he about to reveal your relationship? “There is something I wish to discuss, Mr. L/N, would you kindly follow me?” The two men walked away, leaving you with your mother.

***

“Let’s get to the point. Around October, I discovered that Y/N had developed feelings for me. I confronted her about this and told her that I felt the same.” Your father’s jaw dropped. “Excuse me?” “We soon began a relationship together. Sir, I tell you this not as your daughter’s teacher, but as a man who has fallen in love with her. If you were to ask her, I think she’d say the same. 

“I understand how unconventional this is, and I understand if you have your doubts. But I love Y/N with all of my heart, I would lay down my life at her feet for her to be happy.” Your father was clearly deep in thought. “Since October?” “Yes sir,” Severus answered. “You treat her well?” “Of course sir.” Your father sighed. “Look, I don’t really understand this, it’ll take me a good while to wrap my head around this. But you seem like a good guy.” 

“Thank you sir, but there’s something else,” Severus said. Your father gestured for him to continue. “I’d like to ask for your daughter’s hand in marriage.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! I'm hoping to write a few one-shots based off of this story, so be on the lookout for those! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

You and Molly watched as Orion and Pepper flew together overhead. Your mother was talking to Molly’s mother. The sun was shining, the weather was beautiful, everything was perfect. Your father and Severus had returned from wherever they were and were walking to rejoin you. Your father was smiling, but Severus looked nervous. He was fidgeting with something in his pockets. 

“Y/N,” your father says. “I believe Severus would like to ask you something.” Severus walked over to you and took your hands. “My love, since that day in October, my life has never been the same. You’ve warmed my heart and made me a better man. My sweet little badger, my darling, I can’t live without you.” He dropped to one knee and pulled out a small box. “Y/N L/N, my love, will you marry me?”

Tears filled your eyes as he spoke. “Sev,” you gasped. “Yes! Yes I’ll marry you!” He stood and pulled you to him. His lips met yours as he spun you in the air. When your feet met the ground, Severus showed you your ring. There were 2 gems, one in Hufflepuff gold, the other in Slytherin green. On the inside, the word “always” was engraved. He slipped it on your finger and watched you admire it. “Oh Severus, I love it, I love ~you~!” He hugged you to him, swearing never to let you go. 

“I knew it!” you mother cried. “The stars have foretold this for weeks!” She walked over to you and Severus, pulling him into a hug. “Welcome to the family!” There was a group of students whispering in a pack in the courtyard, but for once, neither Severus nor yourself cared.

***

“Come visit us!” your father said. “I will mom, don’t worry, Severus can’t keep me away forever!” “Well, maybe for a while,” he kissed your cheek and laughed. Saying goodbye to your parents, you and Severus Apparated to his home. When you opened the door, yellow roses covered every surface. “Oh Sev,” you whispered, tears starting to form once again. “Do you like them, my bride?” You turned and kissed him. ‘“I love them, my husband.” That night, as you sat on the couch, in your fiance’s arms, a beautiful ring on your finger, you knew you were exactly where you were meant to be. “I love you Severus,” you said, snuggling deeper into his arms. “I love you my little badger, always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's your ring, I designed it myself! (The picture might take a minute to load, it's not the one with a yellow and silver stone, it's yellow and green): https://www.jewlr.com/products/JWL0552/sterling-silver-swirl-of-style-birthstone-ring?sku=SS&s1=11CITR&s2=SWKGreen&e0=Always&ef=Cursive


End file.
